


Power

by MsTerror



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Tasers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: You betrayed Wesker.He'll make you pay.____Posted on Wattpad in smut book.Username: MsTerror.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Reader, Albert Wesker/You
Kudos: 28





	Power

Albert Wesker was not the friendly type -- not in the slightest. He never was, either. He was hard as concrete with an stoic expression that was even harder to crack. He'd much rather betray you for his own gain then to go about things in the honorable way. Selling people out wasn't foriegn to him in the slightest.

_

Then there was that woman. She was a spitfire, he'd give her that much. She didn't know when to back down, and certainly didn't know much about honor much like himself. Once she found out his plan to betray the STAR corporation, she was quick to tag along. The only way she figured out such a classified plan was from the fact she went snooping in his stuff, as well as keeping tabs on his where abouts. The woman wasn't one of the newer recruits, but she was about half his age. She was intelligent, but she wasn't good at sneaking, not when it came to someone like him. Perhaps that was because Wesker knew she was there to begin with, but he wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

But then again, she did figure his plan out right when he found _her_ out. Perhaps he underestimated her a tad bit too much. Wesker did train her when she joined the STAR corporation -- he thought he knew all her tricks, every flaw in her character, and every advantage (yet very slim might he add) that she held over him.

He was, for once, wrong.

Albert Wesker planned on using her as an escape goat; a future test subject. Whatever the need arises, he would have her at the ready. She worked for him, with him, and against him all at the same time. As time went by, she became a valuable addition to his nonexistent team of zero. They weren't friends, but they shared a similar goal: to save the world.

Of course his version of redeeming this world was a bit too much for the average person to handle -- dehumanizing and cruel they would say. And he knew full well that it was, but he chose to simply not concern himself with such useless matters.

The young woman was a traitor to him. She had sold off information that she shouldn't have. Classified information that she somehow figured out.

__

When she opened her eyes, she was immediately blinded by the powerful lamp above her. She tried to lift her hands up, anything to block the source of her discomfort, but her wrists were kept in place. Leather straps dug into her flesh; steel clasps warmed by her skin. The same went for her legs, ankles strapped down to the metal examination table. She was confused at first, but then everything came rolling back to her. He caught her -- of course he would. She should have seen it coming. Albert Wesker was a traitorous bastard (perhaps she wasn't any better) but he was more sharp and experienced then she was. He could see the signs; always underneath a microscope, calculated behind tinted sunglasses that concealed his true intentions. He always kept her underneath his thumb like the annoying cockroach she was. He couldn't get rid of her -- much like the annoying pest. In that moment it drew the line between the two: after this, was he finally ridding her once and for all? Most definitely.

Speak the devil's name and he shall appear. Wesker stood over her, examining, hands placed behind his back.

He kept a cool tone. "You know why you're here."

She yanked at the restraints some more. "Undo my ties now, Wesker."

"That is not going to happen," he said. "You'll be very fortunate if you survive what I have planned for you."

"Get me off this damn thing right now!"

"You are in no position to make demands. You never were."

"And you're in no _position_ to hold me hostage."

"Is that what you think?"

Before she could get her words across, her body jolted as liquid fire shocked her nerves and she violently trembled. Metallic flavor filled her mouth, jaw clenched down on her tongue as her breathing was temporarily stopped. Her body spasmed, arched off the table, and muscles knotted. As soon as it began - electricity licked at her neck and left blistering skin -- it stopped. Wesker drew the taser away.

"Now, you will answer me," he demanded. "Tell me who you sold it to."

When she opened her mouth, blood seeped out the corners of her lips and dripped down her chin. When she tried to speak nothing came out besides the sputter of blood and words that made no sense.

A strong grip closed around her jaw -- the pads of his leather gloves now bloodied. He didn't mind. He relished in it, actually.

Her head was suddenly yanked in his direction. Her neck was too stiff.

"Tell me--" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as the woman spat blood and spit in his face, or at least tried to. Most of it hit his chest.

Electricity shocked her system again, but worse, this time on her hip, and at a higher rate.

She moaned. She _fucking_ moaned. Where the fuck did that come from?

Wesker froze for a bit, and replayed that sound in his head, his brow creased in confusion. Disgust? She didn't know. Maybe that was best left unsolved.

His expression went back to being stoic and as he spoke, he kept an even tone, not one of amusement. "I didn't anticipate such a reaction from you."

What?

And then he shocked her again. The taser stayed on longer then last time. She could practically feel her blood boiling in her veins; sweat dotted her pale flesh. Stomach churned, she could puke any moment now.

Vision blurred, pitch fog caged her line of sight, her heart pounded against her sore rib cage. She fought against going unconscious.

Her head was suddenly thrown forward. Wrist were no longer tied to the table, instead, they were pulled harshly behind her, handcuffed and constricted. Same as her legs -- freed.

Stars danced across her vision, skull slammed face first against the metal table, now laid on her stomach. She didn't feel too good.

She was tugged to the edge of the table, legs dangled off. Suddenly, the taser pressed against her clothed core. Another blistering shock paralyzed her limps. Was she foaming from the mouth, or was that just drool?

His voice was muffled. She couldn't hear right. She couldn't move at all, either. She really was paralyzed.

At first it was dull, but then she felt it. His hand running along her curves, feeling up her ass. She choked, breath caught harshly in her throat at the realization of the situation.

He said something, she still couldn't hear -- she probably didn't want to know. A finger looped around her waist band and pulled down both her pants and underwear in one go. Her hips were lifted up, peeling the fabrics fully off. She was like a rag doll being manhandled, unmoving and limps lifeless. She could barely twitch her finger.

"I'll get what I want, sooner or later. Right now, I'll take this."

Something pressed against her entrance.

That something was his cock -- he shoved his cock in one fluid motion, painfully filling her up. He didn't waste time, and began to go in and out of her. She barely let out a whimper. There was no foreplay, no preperation, and the pain overwhelmed her system.

Admittedly, she always wanted to fuck Wesker. He was an attractive man, his personality was something not desirable, though. She always wondered if he was packing, and by the feel of the agonizing stretch, he definently was.

She was hypersensitive of every snap of his hips, the bruising grip on her hips and ass cheek, the painful ache between her shoulder blades. For some bizarre reason, she began to enjoy the pain. Her limps were like jelly, she still couldn't move, uncontrollable.

Face rubbed against cold metal, now warmed from her overheated body. He was powerful in his thrusting; her thighs banged painfully against the table. Said table would have been sliding against the floor if it wasn't screwed down into the concrete.

Wesker didn't make a noise, not even a grunt. Her, however, was just now gaining her ability to talk again. Whimpers escaped her lips, disoriented by her bitten and swollen tongue.

He wanted to make her suffer. He wanted her to know he was in control, that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. That she was lesser then himself, and that he could do anything he wanted. Take anything he desired. She was nothing compared to him.

The thought didn't get a rise out of her. She didn't get angry. She was just... tired. Exhausted. Even if there was a monster viciously pounding into her cunt like she was nothing. The ridges of his cock was noticable against her tight walls. The only pleasurable feeling was the friction of her clit rubbing against the table everytime he shoved into her. She was still too dry for him, and she knew if she survived after this that she'll be extremely sore for days.

A small whimper turned into moan. She felt disgusted that she was enjoying this.

"You dirty whore" he belittled. He yanked at her cuffed wrists; gloved fingers dug into flesh. "I always knew you wanted this."

Another breathless moan left her lips as his hips snapped against her ass, thick cock nestled as deep as he could possibly go. He'd pull completely out -- his swollen tip barely kissing her entrance -- before plunging back in all the way to the base. He was too long for her, but he forced himself in. He wanted to fill every inch of her.

Limps now moveable, she wiggled against her restrains. A sorry attempt at trying to get away from his harsh onslaught.

He effectively stopped her by slamming a hand against her back. She couldn't move. She was still too weak.

Every quick and precise thrust helped build her up, heat pulled in her core.

In turn, he began to stutter in his movements. The sign he was about to finish.

Hot seed filled her inside -- his cock twitched with every pump against her walls. Like a miracle sent from the heavens, that heat snapped. Dulled pleasure shot through her body, almost agonizingly, battling the painful ache of being shocked repeatedly. It wasn't much, but it was something.

He pulled out of her with a pop. She could feel cum drip out of her and pool on the table.


End file.
